The present invention relates to an element for converting electric energy into mechanical energy to be used, for example, for actuators, various vibrators, displays, and relays, or a capacitor element to be used, for example, for filters and resonance circuits. In particular, the present invention relates to a ceramic element based on the use of the phase transition between the anti-ferroelectric phase and the ferroelectric phase, a display device based on the ceramic element to be used for driving a picture element (image pixel) to perform display, a relay device based on the ceramic element to be used for driving a relay to perform switching, and a capacitor based on the ceramic element to be used for varying the capacitance.
Recently, it has been demanded, for example, in the fields of optics and precision manufacturing, to use a displacement element for adjusting the optical path length or the position on the order of submicron.
In order to respond to such a demand, development is being advanced for actuators which utilize occurrence of displacement based on the inverse piezoelectric effect caused when an electric field is applied to a piezoelectric material such as a ferroelectric substance.
In such a trend, the present applicant has also previously proposed piezoelectric/electrostrictive film-type elements made of ceramics, which can be preferably used for various applications, as described, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 3-128681 and 5-49270.
The previously proposed piezoelectric/electrostrictive film-type element has such excellent features that it serves as a compact and inexpensive electromechanical conversion element with high reliability to provide a large displacement at a low driving voltage, in which the response speed is quick, and the generated force is large. The piezoelectric/electrostrictive film-type element is useful to be used, for example, as a constituting component of actuators, displays, and relays.
The piezoelectric/electrostrictive film-type element described above is operated such that the mechanical displacement is obtained in accordance with the inverse piezoelectric effect or the electrostrictive effect by applying a voltage to the piezoelectric/electrostrictive operating section (actuator element). Therefore, the piezoelectric/electrostrictive film-type element is advantageous in that the magnitude of the displacement amount can be precisely controlled with respect to the applied voltage, while it is disadvantageous in that it is difficult to obtain a large displacement-generating force when a minute element is used.
In the case of the piezoelectric/electrostrictive film-type element, when it is required to maintain a state of displacement in one direction for a certain period of time, it is necessary to continuously apply the voltage to the piezoelectric/electrostrictive film operating section.
For this reason, for example, when the piezoelectric/electrostrictive film-type element is applied to a display device as disclosed by the present inventors in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 7-287176, it is necessary to continuously apply the voltage to the piezoelectric/electrostrictive film operating section throughout the period in which the light emission state should be maintained.
In this case, for example, when a display device, which comprises a large number of light-emitting elements disposed two-dimensionally, is produced, it is necessary to arrange electric wiring for driving each of the elements one by one. Such an arrangement involves large restriction in view of design and production.